Certain types of electrical switches are designed for use in environmentally adverse conditions such as factories and building/construction sites. Existing switches of the type generally referred to as “dust-proof” are often complicate in construction and/or to assemble, and therefore expensive.
The invention seeks to mitigate or at least alleviate such shortcomings by providing an improved electrical switch.